Luz y vacío
by Chochanchandabu
Summary: El inexplicable vacío dentro de su alma hace surgir una epifanía desde lo mas profundo de su ser...Sasusaku...One-shot


**Ni naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Habiendo aclarado prosigo con la historia y espero que la disfruten. **

** LUZ Y VACÍO**

**Oscuridad era todo lo que veía…**

**Sombras y más sombras en cualquier dirección; lo envolvían y atormentaban a más no poder, asfixiándolo y matándolo poco a poco.**

**Quería gritar pero le era imposible. Algo lo sujetaba contra el suelo firmemente dejándolo inmóvil, y al parecer la facultad del habla era solo un recuerdo distante pues no podía mover músculo alguno.**

**Con mucho esfuerzo logró estirar un brazo, tratando de palpar algo, lo que fuera, solo necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo entre tanta oscuridad.**

**Estiró con mucho esfuerzo la extremidad, hasta que esta quedó completamente extendido por sobre su pecho. Nada.**

**Lo dejo caer nuevamente ante la poderosa fuerza de atracción que lo ligaba al suelo.**

**No sabía como ni por que, pero sentía una opresión en su pecho, tan fuerte pero impalpable a la vez...Invisible.**

**No veía nada, no escuchaba nada, y no sentía nada. La única pizca de sensibilidad que le quedaba estaba concentrada en el peso enorme que su corazón acarreaba, el cual no podía ver, ni palpar ni oler...Solo sabía con certeza que existía.**

**-¡Sasuke!- Abrió sus ojos con fuerza por puro instinto ante el grito desesperado que clamaba por su persona. Estaba plenamente conciente de su situación, y sabia que por mas que los abriera no podría ver nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor.**

**-¡Sasuke!- De nuevo aquella voz llamándolo. Le era muy familiar y extrañamente melodiosa pero todavía no la reconocía. ¿Que era?... ¿Quien era?**

**Acaso su mente le estaba jugando trucos, su cordura probablemente se había esfumado junto con la luz tiempo atrás , y en esos momentos era esa propia cordura perdida la que lo sujetaba contra el imperceptible suelo que lo enjaulaba.**

**Aquella voz desesperante y dulce, era su única compañía y su único escape.**

**Escape de ese exilio al que estaba atado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.**

**¿Cuantos segundos, minutos, horas habían pasado ya? ¿Por que nadie lo buscaba? ¿Por que nadie lo ayudaba? ¿Por que la vos no lo rescataba?**

**Segundo a segundo aquella voz se iba volviendo más cercana.**

**No dejaba de repicar en su mente, creando en ella un espacio en el cual anidar y permanecer presente.**

**Simplemente ya nada importaba, durante el tiempo que había permanecido en ese estado de incertidumbre y decadencia, aquella vos se había transformado en algo mas que solo un grito que le llamaba.**

**Con cada rítmica entonación aquel nombre, su nombre, salía de un punto desconocido en la oscuridad, para llegar hasta sus oídos, y de allí colarse entre sus pensamientos.**

**Durante todo ese tiempo aquella melodía cambió, transformándose en un sueño, en una meta, en una luz, una que no brilla, que no se puede ver...Una luz que se escucha.**

**-Sasuke... ¿Donde?...- ¿Donde?...Reunió todas sus fuerzas...Tenía que hablarle, tenía que responder...Tenía que comunicarse de alguna manera, tenía que acercarla, y no permitir que se fuera... ¡Tenía que hacer llegar su propia vos mas allá de la oscuridad!**

**-¿Donde?... ¿¡Donde más!...¡Aquí!... ¡Sakura! ¡Aquí!- ¿Sakura?**

**Sakura...La voz...Era de Sakura... ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes?**

**Ella lo había estado buscando, claro que si...Ella siempre lo había echo.**

**-¡Sakura! ¿Donde estas?... ¿Puedes oírme?... ¡Sakura!- Los gritos inundaban ahora el lugar, desesperados, urgentes, esperanzados…**

**-Sasuke…Que no me… ¿ves? Estoy aquí…-**

**Las palabras apenas llegaron a conmocionarlo cuando una poderosa luz penetró en aquella dimensión llenando el ambiente de blanco y vacío.**

**Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos y adaptarse lentamente al nuevo escenario.**

**Intentó incorporarse, pero otra vez la aplastante pesadumbre en el pecho hizo aparición.**

**Entrecerrando los ojos, intento enfocar su vista desacostumbrada a la luz sobre su pecho. Lo que vio era…Imposible**

**-Sa… ¿Sakura?- Efectivamente, la joven se encontraba aferrada a el, recostada sobre su pecho, fría, tiesa… ¿Dormida?**

**Sasuke se le quedó viendo interminables minutos, reconociendo como sus mejillas carecían de su rubor natural, y su calido aliento no emanaba de su boca de botón rosa.**

**¿Cómo? ¿Qué había pasado? La confusión no tenía límites, hace un momento la voz de la joven llenaba todo su mundo, hace un momento la voz era su luz, su esperanza, su cordura… Pero ahora ya no existía, había muerto sobre sus brazos, y sin siquiera notarlo.**

**Sasuke juntó fuerzas, las últimas que le quedaban para sujetarla entre sus brazos desnudos…Era hermosa, incluso en ese estado.**

**Luego de unos momentos de lucha logró incorporarse, llevando en sus brazos a la joven.**

**Y caminó, mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes negros y se hundían en los cabellos rosas de Sakura.**

**Y de un momento a otro todo era oscuridad de nuevo. Todo era soledad de nuevo.**

**Pero algo era diferente esta vez, apesar de que sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo se podía mover, podía hablar, podía ver y sentir como esta nueva pesadumbre era calida y se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo alternando las respiraciones con las suyas propias.**

**-¡Sakura!- Ante el grito casi suplicante la chica despertó, despegándose de la comodidad del pecho del azabache, para mirarlo a los ojos.**

**-Sasuke…Que su…-Las palabras pasaron a un segundo plano ante la vista de una pequeña lágrima atravesar el rostro de piedra marfilada del ojinegro.**

**Con ternura, Sakura alzó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de este, sujetando su mentón entre el hueco de su palma y sintiendo como pequeños choques eléctricos la recorrían ante aquel inocente contacto.**

**Trató de llamar al pelinegro una y otra vez sin respuesta, este solo se concentraba en cerrar sus ojos, mientras sentía como el roce de su pelirrosa lo tranquilizaba, lo transportaba…**

**-¿Sasuke?...-Llamó una última vez la joven logrando que el aludido abriera los ojos una vez mas para observarla fijamente, casi penetrándola, leyéndola.-Estas distraído…Hacía donde vuelan tus pensamientos-Dijo Sakura torciendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, sonriente y burlona.**

**Sasuke alzó ambas manos, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus dedos.**

**-Hacia ti…Siempre…Siempre Hacia ti...-La media sonrisa de Sakura se transformó en un completo gesto de felicidad ante esas simples palabras-¿Enserio?-Inquirió la pelirosa acercándose para rozar sus labios contra los de el.**

**El Uchiha sonrió, abrazando a la chica y volviendo a recostarla sobre su pecho.**

**-¿Donde mas...?**


End file.
